ping pong master emmet
by chanellyxoxo5
Summary: what happens when Emmet gets a ping pong table and bella gets hurt? why does Emmet want numb chucks? Does he drop being a ninja so he can be a spy? what kind of dirt has he found on edward that leaves bella twitchingif he showed her? please read.
1. master em

**Fun-the Cullen way**

(empov)

**I was sitting down watching animal planet when Carlisle and Esme walked in with big smiles on their faces.  
**

"**What are you two smiling about?" I asked  
****  
There was a big white box with a giant box with a red bow on it.**  
"**No Emmet, we got you a ping pong table!" Esme said with excitement **

**"yippie, you got me a shiny red bow and a box." I said sarcastically**

**Those words replayed over and over again in my head. This is going to drive everyone crazy and I like it.**

"**Aww yea I'm going to play this baby like there's no tomorrow. Ops I need to get to the mall and get an outfit, hehe."**

**But first I used my vampire speed to unwrap it (it looked so beautiful) when Edward came down with wide eyes.**

**"You guys got him a ping pong table. You do know you're going to regret this right?" He said to Esme and Carlisle.**

**Before they could answer he dashed back up stairs not wanting anything to do with me and my new baby. Oh well off to the mall.**

**After I put my new ninja outfit on I realized that I needed to get a ping pong buddy.  
**

"**Jasper you get your little ass down here!" I said acting like a kung fu master.**

**"will you leave me and my ass out of your potential scam?" he cried**

**"well jazzy I tought you would want to play-"**

**"OOO ping pong can we play can we can we?" he said like a fat kid in McDonalds**

**"I was…sure grass hopper" this is going to be fun not only that things will go by fast cause when vampires play any game it's going to be fast.**

**After two hours of talking like kung fu masters and as a matter of fact no one was winning it was a tie. So it's time for master Em to play harder. I hit it so**

**hard it did not even hit the table ,it just bounced off of Jasper's head out crashed a window , off a tree through another window ,and hit Bella in the head as**

**she walked in. Ha-ha ops.**

**She let out a small yelp, that was all it took for Edward to have a reason to kill me.**

**"Aww man I just got on his good side gotta go." I cried**

**"EMMET! WHY DOES BELLA HAVE A BLACK EYE WHEN SHE DID NOT BEFOR?!" he yelled**

**"Haha that's easy cause she's Bella." OOOO wrong move Emmet**


	2. the punishment

**Chapter2 the punishment**

"**EMMET!!"**

**Before I knew it I was face forward on the ground and both my elbows at my ankles don't ask me how they did it but all I know is it hurt like hell. Let me tell it so was not a pretty sight. And the worst part was they were swinging me and halling me out the window, making it now four total broken windows in this house.**

**Man Esme is going to kill me for this and even if I do tell her that Edward and Jasper broke the last one she won't believe me. Why you ask well last time I lied. Well let's just say that I'm not the most wanted person in Canada, and again why? Well you don't need the details but there was a moose, three stuffed animals, and the world's sharpest pencil. **

**Finally I landed on the ground with a thud. **

"**EMMET!" Esme yelled  
"Yes, greatest mom in the world" I replied still in kung fu master tone.  
"Why are there four broken windows in my house?" she said kindly  
"Well it was all grasshopper and lord jazzy's fault."  
"No it wasn't he yelled from upstairs"**

**Curse his good hearing. Why. Why. Why me?**

"**See Edward never lies to me, need I remind you you're not allowed in Canada anymore?"  
"and I don't even want to know why your wearing a ninja costume I don't want to take your ping pong table-"  
**

"**no no please I will do anything but don't take away my baby."  
"EMMET!" I heard Rosalie call from upstairs  
"sorry my second baby."  
"I'm sorry Emmet but I need to punish you."  
"Anything but don't take away my table" I cried.  
"I've got it. You are going to clean every room in this house in a woman's maid outfit."**

**(EPOV)**

**Now that I have got him back for now I can put all of my attention towards Bella.  
"Oh Bella are you ok?" I used my soothing voice maybe I need jasper naw I got this.  
"ya I just hurts to move my eye or blink or when I touch it. Other wise I'm fine thanks for asking."Bella said softly  
**

**(EMPOV)**

**After one week one cleaning and my family teasing me I was finally done but not with being a kung fu master. And thank god Esme still let me ware my ninja outfit under my maids outfit. Then I finally noticed that my outfit was not complete until I had my last prop. But how to **

**get it .I'd better not ask Edward because I'm sure he'd say no because I could defiantly kill Bella in a hart beat if I was not careful. That's right numb chucks. Tee hee. **


	3. spy gear?

**Chapter 3 spy gear?**

**I was on my way down stairs to Rosalie to ask her about my new idea.**

**(A/N: Emmet is still talking like a kung fu master and its about to stop.)**

"**Rosalie honey May I get numb chucks?" I asked very sweetly hoping she would not know what they are and say yes.**

"**Oh are they the really cool spinning things that are sometimes spiky?"She replied with sweet soft eyes.**

"**Yes, grass hopper they are so can I get them?"**

" **ya no there to dangerous and if you still want to be my husband you're going to stop talking like that and you're going to be Emmet again."**

"**Yes mam" I gave up there is no point in arguing with Rosalie she's too strong for me.**

**Now to ask Esme shell say yes she never says no to me. Ha-ha  
"hey Esme the greatest mom in the world may I get numb chucks?" still in sweet mode.**

**  
"Oh are they the really cool spinning things that are sometimes spiky?"**

**  
"Hmm yes, yes they are so can I get them?"**

"**ya no"**

**Ok still no use in arguing with her either my last try-**

"**No Emmet." Alice said breaking my thought**

**  
"but how did you know I didn't even, oh right forgot about **_**your powers**_**."**

**I was on my way back to cleaning up the last room Carlisle office **

**while I was in there I found a video that would to totally ruin **

**Edwards life. See how can I use this to get back at him. I know I'll show Bella.**

**  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA LITTLE BABY EDWARDS FIRST PARTY  
**

**To do this I'm going to need some spy gear, a map of the house, **

**and a good plan I shall in evolve jasper in this one. This is going to be soooo good.  
**


End file.
